Szerelmes gyűlölet
by Sparrow97122
Summary: Egy félre sikerült este, gyűlöletből szerelem. Eruri, LevixErwin, mpreg
1. Prológus

Prológus

_Shigashina körzet, 835. november 3._

- Nyugi bátyó, lélegezz, nem sokára vége. - mondta nyugtatóan

Isabel, miközben Levi kezét fogta. Ő és Farlan ott ültek az ágya

mellett, egy pillanatra sem hagyva őt magára.

- Könnyen beszélsz, nem neked kell vesződnöd a kiskölyökkel! -

ripakodott rá Levi a fogát csikorgatva.

- A tökfejnek kivételesen igaza van, Levi. Nyugodj meg, és lélegezz. -

mondta Farlan, kivívva ezzel a "testvérek" gyilkos pillantásait,

azonban nem törődött velük.

- Jól van, Levi, kezdj el nyomni. - utasította Dr. Jäger, és Levi

engedelmeskedett a parancsnak.

**Visszaemlékezés**

_Földalatti város, 835. február 8._

Levi olyan gyorsan futott el az átjárótól, amennyire csak tudott. A

bokája megsérült harc közben, és emiatt nem elég, hogy kénytelen volt

elmenekülni, de ráadásul még elég nehezen is ment. Mikor már biztos

volt benne, hogy az üldözői nem látják, gyorsan beugrott a

legközelebbi sikátorba, majd lélegzet vissza folytva hallgatózott.

Közeledő léptek zaját hallotta, amik hirtelen elhaltak.

- Hová lett? - kérdezte egy mély férfihang.

- Honnét tudjam? - felelte egy másik.

- Nyavalyás kis patkány! Csak kapjam a kezem közé! - mondta az első férfi.

- Ugye nem akarod megkeresni? - kérdezte egy női hang.

- Még szép, hogy megakarom keresni! Amiatt a kis tetű miatt szakadt

fel az állam!

- Ugyan! Semmi értelme! Az a szarházi idelent él, valószínűleg úgy

ismeri ezt a kosz fészket, mint a saját tenyerét. Semmi esély, hogy

megtaláljuk, csak eltévednénk... - mondta egy harmadik, szelídebb

férfi hang.

- Tch... - morogta az első férfi, majd Levi hallotta ahogy elindulnak

vissza, amerről jöttek. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy elég messze

mentek, akkor kilépett a sikátorból, csak hogy valaki hátulról

megragadta, és visszarántotta. Levi-t meglepte az akció, és a hanyatt

esett, amivel meghúzta a már amúgy is sérült bokáját; átkozta magát az

óvatlansága miatt. Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy egy magas férfi

készül ráfeküdni.

- Hé, te, mit ~ - kezdte, de a férfi levágta egy csókkal. Levi szeme

egy pillanatra elkerekedett, majd egy pillanat múlva megpróbálta

eltolni magától a férfit, aki bizonyára részeg volt, mert Levi a

szagán, és az ajkán is érezte az alkoholt. Azonban a férfi nem engedte

el, ehelyett még jobban ráhelyezte a súlyát, hogy ne tudjon

kiszabadulni. Persze Levi nem adta meg magát, tovább küzdött miközben

a férfi elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Levi halványan érezte magában a

növekvő pánikot, de igyekezett eloltani, és továbbra is józanul

gondolkodni azon, hogyan menekülhetne el. A férfi mostanra levette az

ingét, és szorosan összekötözte vele a kezeit, így azokat már nem

tudta használni ellene, és a nyelve hegyével nyalogatta Levi

mellbimbóját, aki halkan sziszegett a teste reakciójától. Néhány

percig ez ment, amíg a férfi meg nem unta, és elkezdte kigombolni a

nadrágját, amit aztán lehúzott, és megkötözte vele Levi lábait, aki

így felszisszent a sérült bokáját ért erős kötéstől. De nem volt ideje

sokáig ezzel foglalkozni, mert rájött, hogy most már teljesen

meztelen, védtelen, és ki van szolgáltatva a férfinak és a vágyainak.

A férfi ekkor a nyelve hegyével megnyalta Levi péniszének a hegyét, és

Levi eltátotta a száját a testén hirtelen végigfutó elektromosságtól.

A férfi kihasználta ezt, és három ujját bedugta Levi szájába, és

egyesével körbeforgatta őket a nyelvén, miközben Levi próbált nem

megfulladni. Mikor már elég jónak vélte, elkezdte kihúzni őket

áldozata szájából, aki kapva az alkalmon tiszta erőből beleharapott. A

férfi felkiáltott fájdalmában, mielőtt ránézett áldozatára.

- Ez nem volt szép, drágám. - mondta csendes, lágy, megnyugtató

hangon, ami fura volt egy olyan férfitól, aki épp megerőszakol

valakit, jelen esetben egy másik férfit. - Ezért meg kell

büntesselek... - súgta Levi fülébe, majd megnyalta a fülcimpáját,

amitől a fiatal férfi felszisszent, és az idősebb kuncogott, majd az

egyik ujját bedugta Levi fenekébe, aki ismét felszisszent, de ezúttal

a fájdalomtól. A férfi lassan ki-be húzta az ujját, néha egy kicsit

megmozgatta, majd mikor úgy vélte, hogy a "partnere" készen áll, akkor

bedugta a másodikat is, és megismételte a műveletet. Levi érezte, hogy

a két ujj sem jelent már neki problémát, és tudta, hogy a férfi is így

gondolja, ezért arra számított, hogy jön a harmadik ujj, azonban a

férfi kivette az első kettőt, majd elkezdte kigombolni a saját

nadrágját. Levi szeme elkerekedett két okból is:

egy, látta a férfi nadrágjában lévő dudor méretét, kettő, valószínűleg

ez lesz a büntetése a harapásért. És igaza is lett. A férfi levette a

nadrágját, felfedve az erekcióját, amit ezután Levi bejárata elé tett,

majd egy gyors, hirtelen mozdulattal belökte magát. Levi nem tudta

megfékezni magából a kiáltást, amit a férfi mosolyogva nézett, majd

miután Levi megnyugodott, lassan ki-be kezdte húzni a péniszét.

Levi-nak minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne adja be a derekát

a biológiai reakciójával szemben, vagy hogy ne kezdjen el sírni a

testi és lelki fájdalomtól. Ez így ment addig, míg végül a férfi

elérte a csúcspontját, és Levi érezte, hogy három helyen is melegség

önti el: a fenekében, ahonnan a férfi épp most húzta ki a péniszét,

ezen kívül a hasán és a mellkasán, ahol a saját spermája landolt. Még

soha nem szégyellte magát ennyire, soha nem érzett még ilyen

megalázottságot. Elhatározta, hogy gyűlöli ezt a férfit, és hogy egy

nap megkeresi, és megöli a ma estéért. Ezek voltak az utolsó

gondolatai, mielőtt minden elsötétült...

_835. február 9._

Másnap reggel Farlan talált rá a sikátorban, miközben a 3D Manőver

Felszerelés segítségével kereste őt. Ő és Isabel már nem bírtak tovább

várni, és már kora reggel a keresésére indultak. Farlan-nak nem

kellett kérdeznie semmit, és így Levi-nak sem volt mit magyaráznia, a

helyzet magáért beszélt: Levi bokája jócskán feldagadt az esti kettős

sérüléstől, teljesen pucéran volt megkötözve a saját ruháival, sperma

látszott a fenekéből, és szintén sperma borította a hasát és a

mellkasát. Az egyetlen szavak, amik elhangzottak köztük, azok voltak,

hogy Isabel-nek erről egy szót sem szólnak...

**Visszaemlékezés vége**

_835. november 3_.

Levi felkiáltott fájdalmában. Hallotta néhányszor a nőktől, hogy

milyen fájdalommal jár a szülés, de most úgy gondolta, hogy közel sem

írták le elég jól az érzést.

- Jól van Levi, még egy utolsót! Már látom a fejét! - mondta Dr.

Jäger. Levi mély lélegzetet vett és ismét nyomni kezdett, majd egyszer

csak meghallotta a sírást. Hangos volt, szinte már fülsértő, de Levi

tudta, hogy a baba csak így akarja a tudtára adni, hogy jól van. -

Gratulálok, Levi! Van egy gyönyörű kisfiad! - mondta Dr. Jäger, és

átadta neki a síró, vonagló kis köteget. Levi óvatosan átvette,

remélve, hogy nem fogja bántani, a kisfiú szinte azonnal

elcsendesedett; már nem volt olyan hangos, nem sírt, csak halkan

nyöszörgött. Levi ránézett a kis arcára. Pufók, ráncos és véres volt,

de mégis a legszebb kisbaba, akit valaha látott, nem mintha sok

kisbabát látott volna. A fővárosban nem igazán volt ideje ilyesmivel

foglalkozni. A nap nagy részét képzéssel töltötte, bizonyos napokat

kivéve, és nem igen volt alkalma babákkal találkozni. A Földalatti

városban pedig az anyák többsége inkább megfojtja a gyermekeit, mint

hogy hagyják őket abban a nyomorban élni.

Isabel és Farlan szintén kíváncsian méregették az apró jövevényt, és

hasonló gondolataik voltak, mint Levi-nak. Bár Farlan kissé

csodálkozott, hogy Levi azelőtt vette a karjába a kicsit, hogy

megfürdették volna, de aztán vállat vont. Isabel hirtelen elvisította

magát.

- Annyira édes! - kiáltotta.

- Csitt, te idióta! - szidta Farlan. - Megijeszted!

S valóban, a kicsi újból sírni kezdett, Levi pedig megrémült, mert nem

tudta mit tegyen. Látva a problémát, Dr. Jäger elmosolyodott, és

óvatosan visszavette a babát.

- Megyek, megfürdetem, aztán megtanítok neked egy két dolgot. - mondta

Levi-nak, aki bólintott válaszképp. A doktor kiment a szobából a

kisbabával a karjában, és Levi hátradőlt. Nagyon ki volt merülve, még

életében nem érezte magát ilyen fáradtnak, ráadásul alul mindene fájt,

de mégis... úgy érezte, hogy megérte.


	2. 1fejezet

1. fejezet

_Shigashina 844. szeptember 15._

Levi nyugodt, rezzenéstelen arccal sétált végig Shigashina

főutcáján, csendes háttérzajnak véve az utca két oldalán sorakozó

dühös, szitkozódó tömeget. Igazából nem is nagyon foglalkozott velük,

épp most vesztette el a két legjobb barátját (az egyetlen barátait),

akik már-már a testvérei voltak; ezért most nem érdekelte senki és

semmi, kivéve egy valakit: a fiát. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan

mondja el neki a lehető legkíméletesebben, hogy a kedvenc "nénikéjét"

és "bácsikáját" megölték. _Akárhogy is végződik, a fiú mindenképp_

_összefog törni... _- gondolta szomorúan, és csak remélni tudta, hogy

nem hagy benne túl mély nyomot. Míg gondolatai gyötörték, addig

visszaérkeztek a Felderítő Egység főhadiszállására, ahol aztán

bevezette a lovát az istállóba, majd útnak indult a szobájába, amin

pár napja még Farlan-nal és Isabel-lel osztozott._ Picsába! Mindenről_

_ők jutnak eszembe... _- gondolta dühösen, miközben elővett pár tiszta

ruhát és elindult a közös zuhanyzóba, hogy végre megfürödhessen.

Hagyta, hogy a meleg víz lemossa a testét, és valamennyire enyhítse a

lelkét. Miután végzett, felöltözött, és visszaindult a város felé, még

mindig mélyen a gondolataiba merülve. Nem figyelte merre megy, csak

hagyta, hogy a lábai és az ösztönei elvigyék az uticéljához: egy kis,

emeletes házhoz a Mária fal közelében. Nem zavarta, hogy kopogjon,

csak belépett a ház ajtaján. Belül rögtön egy szoba terült el, ami

konyhaként, ebédlőként és egyben nappaliként szolgált. Középen volt

egy asztal, négy székkel körülvéve, mellette, körübelül egy méterre,

az ajtóval szemben egy tűzhely, a tűzhely mellett egy konyha szekrény

alsó része helyezkedett el, fölötte a falra tehető, felső része, és a

sarokban egy kis mosogató, ami jelenleg üresen állt. A bejárati

ajtótól balra egy falépcső vezetett felfelé, a lépcsőtől körübelül egy

lépésnyire egy nagy ablak, az ablak előtt pedig egy ócska, piros fotel

volt, benne egy szakállas, barnahajú, mogyoróbarna szemű, az ötvenes

évei elején járó férfi ült, aki felpillantott, mikor kinyílt az ajtó.

- Ah, Levi! Örülök, hogy látlak!

- Hello, öreg. - köszönt vissza Levi, már nyitotta a száját, hogy

feltegyen egy kérdést, de a férfi megelőzte, jól tudván mit akar

kérdezni.

- A szobájában. - mondta mosolyogva. Levi bólintott, majd elindult

felfelé a lépcsőn. Odafent egy szűk folyosó volt, mindkét oldalán

egy-egy ajtó és ablak, de Levi-t a lépcsővel szembeni ajtó érdekelte.

Odament, majd halkan, de határozottan bekopogott.

- Gyere be! - mondta egy vékony, gyermeki hang, és Levi

engedelmeskedett. Belépett az ajtón a kis szobába, ahol bal oldalt, a

szoba túlsó felében, az ablak alatt megpillantott egy kisméretű,

egyszemélyes ágyat, mellette egy kopott éjjeliszekrényt, jobb oldalt

pedig egy ruhás szekrényt. Az ágy tetején egy hat-hét év körüli, szőke

hajú, kék szemű kisfiú ült, a kezében egy könyvvel. Amint meglátta

Levi-t, felcsillant a szeme.

- Papa! - kiáltotta, miközben sietve félre tette a könyvet, majd

felpattant az ágyról és belerohant a férfi várakozó karjaiba.

Levi szorosan átölelte őt és lágy csókot nyomott a fejére. Egy ritka

megnyilvánulása a szeretetnek, ami csakis egyedül a fiát illette.

- Szevasz, kölyök! Hogy vagy? - kérdezte a szokásos unott hangon, de a

tekintete egészen ellágyult.

- Most már sokkal jobban! - mondta mosolyogva a kisfiú.

- Miért? Történt valami? Beteg voltál? - kérdezte Levi egy cseppnyi

aggodalommal a hangjában. A kisfiú megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, csak hiányoztál! - válaszolta, majd szorosabban ölelte át a

nyakát, és megcsókolta az arcát. Levi-t megszúrta a bűntudat, pedig nem

ő tehetett róla. Két héttel azelőtt látogatta meg a fiát, hogy Erwin

és a kis csapata, akiket magával vitt a Földalatti Városba, elfogták

őt, Farlan-t és Isabel-t. Azóta három hónap telt el, ami azt jelenti,

hogy három és fél, csak nem négy hónapja nem látták egymást. _Most,_

_hogy belegondolok, csodálkozom, hogy az öreg nem kérdezett semmit._

_Lehet, hogy tudja?_

_Valószínű. Elvégre nem kis dolog, hogy a Felderítő Egység bevesz_

_magához három alvilági bűnözőt... És ki más lehetne, mint a Földalatti_

_Város leghírhedtebb bűnözője és két társa_?

- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig, papa? És hol van Farlan bácsi és Isabel

néni? - fia kérdései hozták vissza a valóságba. Lehunyta a szemét és

sóhajtott. _Itt van_. - gondolta.

- Volt egy kis dolgom a Felderítő Egységnél. - a Felderítő Egység

hallatán a kisfiú kék szemei majdnem annyira felcsillantak, mint mikor

meglátta az "anyját". - Ami a Farlan-t és Isabel-t illeti... - Levi

elhallgatott, és félrenézett. Nem tudott most a fia szemébe nézni,

ugyanis kezdte érezni, hogy az érzelmek megfojtják belülről.

- Papa? - Levi mély lélegzetet vett és összeszedte magát.

- Elmentek. - mondta.

- Miért? Hová? Nekem miért nem szóltak? Miért nem búcsúztak el? -

kérdezte a fiú, és minden egyes szónál egyre több könny gyűlt a

szemében, az ajkai egyre inkább remegtek.

- Armin... - morogta Levi a nevet, amit Isabel adott a fiának.

- Miért, Papa?! - követelte a mostmár zokogó Armin.

- Mert ők sem tudták. Ha tudták volna, akkor biztosan elbúcsúznak

tőled. - mondta Levi, igyekezett emlékezni a hangsúlyra, amivel Isabel

és az öreg Arlert nyugtatták a kisfiút amikor sírt; közben pedig

próbálta a lehető leggyengédebb szavakat felhasználni. Armin nagyon

okos fiú volt főleg a korához képest, így hamar rájött, hogy mit

jelentenek az "anyja" szavai, és még keservesebben kezdett sírni. Levi

nem tehetett mást, minthogy szorosan átölelte őt, és hagyta, hogy

kisírja bánatát.

_844. november 3._

Levi dühöngött, nem tudta elhinni. _Miért pont ma?! Az összes kibaszott_

_nap közül miért pont a mai?! _Shadis elhalasztotta az előző napi

megbeszélést, ami így pont Armin kilencedik születésnapjára esett,

Levi legnagyobb haragjára. Ha látogatási napra esik, akkor egye fene,

túl éli, de hogy pont a fia születésnapja?! Levi kopogás nélkül

berontott a parancsnok irodájába, ahol már ott ült Erwin, Mike, Hanji

és Shadis. Mindannyian döbbenten néztek rá. Jól tudták, hogy Levi-nak

nem kenyere az illem és az udvariasság, de most még a szokásosnál is

durvábbnak tűnt.

- Ajánlom, hogy fontos legyen öreg, mert különben kinyírlak! - morogta

alacsony, veszélyes hangon.

- Valami baj van, Levi? - kérdezte Erwin.

- Nem a te dolgod, csak essünk túl ezen kibaszott szarságon! - förmedt

rá a fiatalabb férfi. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent, néma csend után

Shadis megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt belekezdett.

- Most, hogy Levi is itt van, elkezdhetjük. Hanji? - kérdezte a

tudóshoz fordulva akinek hirtelen felcsillant a szeme. Levi jól tudta,

hogy ez mit jelent, így mielőtt a nő belekezdhetett volna a

monologjába közbeszólt.

- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ennek az elmebeteg idiótának a

hülye kísérletei miatt rángattál ide? - kérdezte összeszorított

fogakkal.

- Hé!

- De igen.

Levi néhány pillanatig csak állt és üres tekintettel bámulta a

parancsnokot, majd egyszerűen sarkon fordult, és kiment az irodából,

négy meglepetten pislogó embert hagyva maga mögött.

_Tch... Nem hiszem el! Amiatt az elmebeteg őrült, és a hülye óriásai_

_miatt kések Armin születésnapjáról_! - mérgelődött magában Levi,

miközben útban volt az öreg Arlert házához, ahol a fia lakott. Levi

hálás volt az öregnek, hogy vigyáz a fiára míg ő távol van. Sajnos a

bűnözői élete miatt a fiú nem lehetett vele még úgy se, hogy ha a

felszínre költözik, ugyanis a Katonai Rendőrség jól ismerte őt, igaz

most már nem érhettek hozzá, hisz ő maga is katona lett, de most meg

ezért nem vehette magához Armin-t. Ráadásul az öregtől sem akarta

elszakítani. Olyanok voltak, mint egy nagypapa és az unokája; sőt,

eképp is bántak egymással. De legfőbb oka mégis az volt, hogy nem

bízik Erwin-ben. Elvégre úgy vette rá, hogy csatlakozzon az egységhez,

hogy a barátai életével fenyegetőzött. Ki tudja mire használná fel a

fiát, ha tudna a létezéséről?


End file.
